1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a flexible display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible display devices are contemplated to replace conventional displays for different applications. For example, flexible display devices may be used in an electronic book or in an ultra miniature Personal Computer (PC) that may be carried by folding or rolling. A flexible display replacing a conventional display offers the advantage of being bendable, however an electronic device that employs a flexible display may not meet a desired level of reliability. Also, an electronic device that employs a flexible display may be bendable by a user but returns to its original un-deformed state when a user removes pressure from the electronic device and does not maintain a bent state, which exacerbates reliability impairment. A system addresses these deficiencies and related problems.